Hollyleaf's Rise
by Let The Wolves Sing
Summary: What is Hollyleaf was part of the three? What if it was Brambleclaw that gave away the secret? What if Hollyleaf had kits? What if she oes through ups, downs, doesn't know who to trust? Who will rise, who will fall? Will a new Clan emerge, will an old clan disapper? What will happen? Possible of the following- HollyxMouse, HollyxBreeze, HollyxSol, HollyxAsh, HollyxFallen Leaves
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight of Greenleaf penetrated the camp entrance. The cats that were in the clearing around the dens that made up ThunderClan Camp, were minding their own business. Their leader, Firestar, sat with his mate, Sandstorm. They were watching the apprentices. ThunderClan was thriving recentley, with many new apprentices, some almost ready to become warriors.

Two apprentices near this time, were Hollypaw and her brother, Lionpaw. The two of them were the kits of one of their own children, Squirrelflight, along with their brother, Jaypaw, who was the medicene cat apprentice. She and her mate, Brambleclaw, the clan deputy, had proved to be good parents, even if Squirrelflight had been unable to produce milk to feed her kits.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw were practicing hunting moves. They were alternating, one using their tail to be the prey, the other one stalking. Lionpaw pounced at his sisters tail, but missed, as she whisked it out of the way. Hollypaw was clearly, bored, and Sandstorm smirked at her grand-child's antics. She knew what was going to happen next, she'd seen it before. Sure enough, Lionpaw did to. Hollypaw stood up and raced of, trying to get to the apprentice den. If she got there in their game, it ment she was 'safe'. The two young cats ran, Hollypaw staying in front of her brother. Until the other apprentices decided to join in. Just as Hollypaw was about to put on a burst of speed to reach the den in time, she foudn herself tumbling to the ground, in a different direction. Once she came into contact with the ground, she looked up, noticing Poppypaw, and Mousepaw. She stood, as two other apprentices, Honeypaw, Hazelpaw, came up beside them. Finally, Lionpaw joined them. Hollypaw, realising the game had gone up a step, turned and ran into the forest.

"After her!" Mousepaw called.

"Yeah, after her," Honeypaw echoed. "Catch the prey!" The five apprentices chased after their friend, with expressions of delight and and excitment on their faces. Firestar shook his head with a smirk, as Sandstorm purred, rubbing her head under his chin. He returned the gesture, licking her ear as well, before they both retired into his den.

Inside the warriors den, sat Ashfur. The cat sat in the back of the den, grumbling to himself. He was coming to terms with Squirrelflight not being his mate, being the mentor of one of her kits helped. Yet, there were days were he just couldn't take it. Today was one of these days. He shredded a mouse between his claws, having to find some outlet for his anger. It wasn't the most produtive way, yet it worked. He imagined it being Squirrelflights pelt that he was tearing to pieces, mauling, causing blood to spill. Ashfur tensed as he scented a new presence in the den.

"Ashfur. what _are _you doing?" The voice asked. Ashfur turned his head, his blue eyes searcing, adn finding the new presence.

"Nothing Brightheart," he told the she-cat. "Just getting out some pent up frustration."

"Hmm," Brightheart mumbled. Then, she spoke again, louder. "Well for the love of StarClan, don't take it out on the mouse. We need to start stocking up prey again. It's almost Leaf-fall, and the prey isn't that good as it is." Ashfur just scratched behind his ear, seemingly bored.

"Is that all you came to say Brightheart, or are you here for a paticular reason?"

"No," Brightheart glared slightly at Ashfur. "Firestar says it's soon going to be time to asses Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Honeypaw. Just thought you'd like to know, to make sure that Lionpaw is fully trained in everything he'd need." Ashfur stood and arched his back, before streching out. He stood properly and nodded at Brightheart.

"Thank you Brightheart. I should go find my apprentice." He padded out of the warriors den, off to find Lionpaw.

**-WITH THE APPRENTICES-**

Hollypaw giggled as she run through the forest. She could hear the noise of her den-mates running through the forest behind her. She forced her paws to go faster, running as fast as she could. This was one of the games they played often. Of course, they took turns being the running prey. Her green eyes gazed through the path in front of her, mapping her direction. She veered off the the right and laughed as she heard a small shriek and slipping paws. They obviously hadn't planned for the mud.

After running for a while, Hollypaw skidded to a stop, as she noticed something in front of her that she'd never come across before. A tunnel lay in front of her paws, dark and hard to see. Unusal smells wafted out of it, confusing her. She lent forwards, intent on figuring out what was down there. Then, something hit her, hard. She thunked into the ground, smashing her head on a large rock. Her vision blurred, mixing together. Black spots dotted across her vision, as she tried desperetly to clear her mind. She could still feel weight pressed against her shoulders, and she panicked. The last thing she saw was a cat that had tabby stripes, and was gray, golden and sandy. As her vision went black, she heard a voice yell out. "Hollyleaf!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! This is probably my most successful story by far. I only put this up yesterday, and I already have two reviews (might not seem like a lot, but it is for me), 3 story favourites, 4 story followers, 2 author favourites, and a author following. Thanks so much guys. Shout outs to:  
Sarnia Oblivion,**

**Silverstorm13,**

**Awesome Heart Pringle,**

**Shadefire of Rainclan.**

**I know the last chapter was quite short, but that was because it was more of a prologue. This chapter is longer, with a bit more drama. I know I left you guys with a short hiffclanger last time. It probably won't be often I do that, but it will happen occasionally. Due to a few requests, I have decided on a definite pairing, yet I may add in another one for a short while. **

**I'd love it if you guys could review this for me. This is only my third story, so I would like reviews, and creative criticism, but no long flames please.**

The apprentices worried around Hollypaw's body. She hadn't moved since she'd been knocked unconscious.

"You mouse-brain, Lionpaw," Mousepaw hissed. "Look at what you did!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Lionpaw retaliated. "I didn't realize the rock was so close. If Poppypaw had warned me I wouldn't have pounced!"

"Why did I have to warn you?! Honeypaw was on the other side; she would've seen the rock first!"

"No I wasn't, Poppypaw!" Honeypaw screeched slightly. "I was right behind you! It was Cinderpaw on the other side!"

"None of us was on the other side, you flea-brains. It was a sparrow flying off." Cinderpaw stated.

"_We're _flea-brains? How are we flea-brains?!" Lionpaw demanded, turning on Cinderpaw.

"Yeah, like Lionpaw said," Honeypaw joined in the assault on her sister.

"Because you're bickering while Hollypaw's injured!"

"You're bickering to," Poppypaw pointed out calmly. Lionpaw turned his head towards her.

"Be quiet Poppypaw!" Lionpaw hissed at his friend. "No one asked your opinion!"

"Hey, leave my sister alone," Honeypaw turned to Lionpaw.

"Yeah!" Cinderpaw echoed, glad the attention was off her.

"Enough!" Mousepaw bellowed. "You're all acting like scared-mouse kittypets! We have to get Hollypaw back to camp quickly; we don't know what's wrong with her! None of us can carry her back by ourselves, and she's too small for two of us to get a grip on her. If we send two of us back to camp to get help, then the others can keep an eye on her." All of the other apprentices; Lionpaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw, watched him with slight shock. It wasn't often he would get this bold. He'd speak out, but never this loud and demanding.

"Lionpaw and I will go back to camp and tell Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Leafpool about Hollypaw," Honeypaw declared.

"No way!" Lionpaw called his voice half-risen. "I'm not leaving my litter-mate here!"

"Lionpaw, it's better if you go," Poppypaw said. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw might take it better from one of their own kits than another apprentice." Lionpaw looked ready to protest again, but then he sighed.

"All right," he said exasperated. "Let's go Honeypaw." The two apprentices turned around and disappeared through the trees, heading towards camp.

**-LINE-**

In Hollypaw's head, things ran wild. Memories from her younger moons, things she wished for, what she imagined her warrior ceremony would be like. Then, she began to see things she'd never imagined before.

_A black she-cat lay in a dark area. Only her back was viable. When she turned her head, her bright green eyes came into view. Hollypaw felt herself tense up, though she didn't know why. The black she-cat smiled. Hollypaw felt a tight affection for her._

"_It is alright my love. I am fine now. There is no longer any pain. Come closer." Hollypaw felt her body involuntarily stepping forwards. She soon was close enough to see five kits curled up against the black she-cats stomach._

"_Oh, Hollyleaf. They're beautiful."_

She was jerked away from that vision of a possible future. Hollyleaf. Her name was Hollypaw. That didn't mean anything. There could be another cat with Holly in their name out there. Even if the cat did look like her….no, not possible. The she-cat looked quite young; she most likely had just passed apprentiship. It was unlikely it was her. Before she could think about more, the black faded, into another dream like vision.

"_Come on darling, come back inside." Hollypaw looked up. It was the same black she-cat sitting there, calling her back._

"_I don't want to come back though. Can't I stay out here for a little longer?" She whined with the voice of a young kit._

"_No little one," the black she-cat said. "Let's go back in." The small body she seemed to be in padded towards the black she-cat._

Hollypaw groaned again, becoming slightly aware of her surroundings. Then, the darkness pulled her under again.

**-LINE-**

In ThunderClan camp, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were sharing tongues. They were lying side by side near the high rock, relaxing in each others presence. Earlier, they had watched two of their foster kits run off into the forest. Off course, only Squirrelflight knew they were foster kits. Brambleclaw though Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw were his biological kits.

The two warriors purred as they gossiped and talked about what was happening in their clan. They were talking about how they thought their kits would become warriors soon, and be able to move into the same den as them. Their other foster kit, Jaypaw, would soon get his medicine cat name. They were all doing well; there was no need for worry. Until they saw Lionpaw and Honeypaw came barreling in with desperate expressions on their faces.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw both instantly stood up, worry drowning in them now. As Brambleclaw made to advance towards them, the two apprentices were upon them. Honeypaw was panting, her ears and tail low as she struggled to catch her breath. Lionpaw was panting as well, but he had a terrified expression on his face.

"Squirrelflight…..Brambleclaw….Hollypaw was….unconscious…..near to Snake rocks," Lionpaw panted out. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other, eyes wide with fear. Then, as if they had been communicating without talking, they sprinted into the forest. They followed the freshest scent of Lionpaw and Honeypaw, desperate to get to their foster-kit and make sure that she was fine. If she was badly injured, that would delay her warrior ceremony, and that would not sit well with her. To watch as her brother became a warrior, while she would most likely still be in the medicine cat den. Brambleclaw couldn't think of his kit being confined to the medicine den. What if being knocked out caused her to have brain damage? She would have to redo at least some of her warrior training, if she could be rehabilitated. They would just have to hope for the best and get there quickly. They both picked up the pace, adrenaline forcing them faster.


	3. Allegiances

Allegiances-

THUNDERCLAN-

LEADER-

Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes. Mate: Sandstorm. Kits: Leafpool, Squirrelflight.

DEPUTY-

Brambleclaw - dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Sandstorm. Foster  
kits: Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw.  
**APPRENTICE: Berrypaw**

MEDICENE CAT-

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Kits: Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw (unknown).  
**APPRENTICE: Jaypaw**

WARRIORS-

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Brambleclaw. Foster-kits: Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw.

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Ferncloud. Kits: Foxkit, Icekit, Birchfall, Spiderleg.  
**APPRENTICE: Hazelpaw.**

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Firestar. Kits: Leafpool, Squirrelflight.  
**APPRENTICE - Honeypaw**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Mate: Brightheart. Kits: Whitewing.  
**APPREMTICE - Cinderpaw**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Sorreltail. Kits: Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw.  
**APPRENTICE - Hollypaw**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white shecat with amber eyes. Mate: Brackenfur. Kits: Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw.

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom.  
**APPRENTICE - Poppypaw**

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. One eyes, one ear, one side of her face is scar tissue. Mate: Cloudtail. Kits: Whitewing.

Ashfur - pale grey (with darker flakes) tom, with dark blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE - Lionpaw**

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. Mate: Daisy.  
**APPRENTICE - Mousepaw**

Brook Where Small Fish Swim - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Mate: Stormfur.

Stormfur - white gray tom with amber eyes, formerly from RiverClan. Mate: Brook Where Small Fish Swim.

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Birchfall.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Whitewing.

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Millie. Kits: Stormfur.

Millie - silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, a former kittypet. Mate: Graystripe.

APPRENTICES-

Berrypaw - cream-coloured tom.

Hazelpaw - small gray-and-white she-cat.

Mousepaw - gray-and-white tom with green eyes.

Cinderpaw - gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Honeypaw - light brown tabby she-cat blue eyes.

Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Lionpaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes with amber eyes.

Hollypaw - black she-cat with green eyes.

Jaypaw - grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

QUEENS-

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Dustpelt. Kits: Icekit, Foxkit, Spiderleg, Birchfall

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace. Mate: Spiderleg.

KITS-

Icekit- a white she-kit with blue eyes. Mother: Ferncloud. Father: Dustpelt

Foxkit- a reddish-brown tabby tom. Mother: Ferncloud. Father: Dustpelt

ELDERS-

Longtail - pale tabby tom with black stripes with blue eyes, retired early due to failing sight, after an infection after a rabbit clawed his eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat with brown eyes.

SHADOWCLAW-

LEADER-

Blackstar- a large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

DEPUTY-

Russetfur - a very dark ginger she-cat.

MED CAT-

Oakfur - a small brown tom.

WARRIORS-

Oakfur- a small brown tom.

Rowanclaw - a ginger tom. Mate: Rowanclaw. Kits: Tigerkit, Flamekit, Dawnkit.  
**APPRENTICE- Ivypaw**

Smokefoot - black tom  
**APPRENTICE - Owlpaw**

Snowbird - a pure-white she-cat

APPRENTICES-

Ivypaw- a black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlpaw- a light brown tabby tom.

QUEENS-

Tawnypelt - a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Rowanclaw. Kits: Tigerkit, Flamekit, Dawnkit.

KITS-

Tigerkit- A dark brown tiger-stripped tabby tom with amber eyes. Mother: Tawnypelt. Father: Rowanclaw.

Flamekit- a dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes. Mother: Tawnypelt. Father: Rowanclaw.

Dawnkit- a cream coloured she-cat. Mother: Tawnypelt. Father: Rowanclaw.

ELDERS-

Cedarheart- a dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

WINDCLAN-

LEADER-

Onestar - a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

DEPTUY-

Ashfoot- a gray she-cat with clear eyes. Kits: Crowfeather.

MEDICENE CAT-

Barkface- a short-tailed brown tom with amber eyes.  
**APPRENTICE- Kestrelpaw**

WARRIORS-

Tornear- a tabby tom.

Crowfeather- a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Mate: Nightcloud. Kits: Breezepaw, Hollypaw (ThunderClan), Jaypaw (ThunderClan), Lionpaw (ThunderClan).

Owlwhisker- a light brown tabby tom.

Whitetail- a small white she-cat.

Nightcloud- a black she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Crowfeather. Kits: Breezepaw.

Weaselfur- a ginger tom with white paws.

APPRENTICES-

Breezepaw- a black tom with amber eyes.

Heatherpaw- a light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes.

Harepaw- a brown-and-white tom.

Kestrelpaw- a mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers. Med Cat apprentice.

QUEENS-

Gorsetail- a very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Thistlekit, Sedgekit, Swallowkit.

KITS-

Thistlekit- a white she-kit. Mother: Gorsetail

Skedgekit- a light brown tabby she-cat. Mother: Gorsetail.

Swallowkit- a dark gray she-cat. Mother: Gorsetail.

ELDERS-

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom.

RIVERCLAN-

LEADER-

Leopardstar- an unusally spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY-

Mistyfoot- a gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Reedwhisker.  
**APPRENTICE- Dapplepaw**

MEDICENE CAT-

Mothwing - a dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes.  
**APPRENTICE- Willowpaw**

WARRIORS-

Blackclaw - a smoky black tom

Voletooth - a small brown tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE- Minnowpaw**

Reedwhisker- a black tom with dark gray eyes.  
**APPRENTICE- Pouncepaw**

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Willowpaw.**  
APPRENTICE - Pebblepaw**

Beachfur- light brown tom

Rippletail - a dark gray tabby tom

APPRENTICES-

Dapplepaw- a mottled gray she-cat.

Willowpaw- a dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Medicene cat apprentice.

Minnowpaw- a dappled dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Pouncepaw- a ginger and white tom with a short tail.

Pebblepaw- a pale mottled gray tom.

QUEENS-

Dawnflower- a play grey she-cat.

Graymist- a pale gray tabby she-cat. Kits: Sneezekit, Mallowkit.

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes.

KITS-

Sneezekit - A grey and white tom. Mother: Graymist.

Mallowkit - A light brown tabby tom. Mother: Graymist.

ELDERS-

Heavystep - a thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - a dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - a gray tom


	4. Chapter 2: Recovery Time

**Chapter two: Recovery**

**A/N: Hey guys again!  
Sorry for the lack of chapters. Life's been hectic so far, I haven't been able to post things. It's the holidays now though, so I'll be able to post more I hope. Thanks for all of your patience. Thanks for all the reviews and follows etc. It's great! Now, as you guys saw last chapter, Hollypaw had an future vision thingy. She had five kits in that. I may not keep that exact number though. I have decided you can suggest names. Shadefire of Rainclan gave me this idea with her last review.  
So, onto the next chapter**

**Oh, and I forgot for the past few chapters so-**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story. The idea of warriors comes from Erin Hunter, but I own this story.**

Leafpool was awoken from her slumber by a low, guttural, almost unnatural (**A/N- Is that how its spelt?**) sound. She lifted her head of her white paws. Her gaze drifted around the medicine cat den, her vision still slightly blurry. What her eyes hit at the entrance shocked her into standing.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stood at the entrance to the medicine cat den. From Brambleclaws jaws, hung Hollypaw, her own kit. Of course, only Squirrelflight knew this, but she still felt a strong caring for Hollypaw.

"Jaypaw!" She called over her shoulder to her still sleeping apprentice. The young cat jolted up to his paws uneasily, his shock evident on his face.

"Yes, Leafpool?" The blind apprentice pricked his ears forwards, searching for a sign of his mentor. He was constantly trying to prove that he would be good as a medicine cat, even if it wasn't his first choice. He'd accepted that he wouldn't be a warrior early, so he decided to do his best and impress Leafpool as a medicine cat.

"Get some celandine, chamomile, one dock leaf, and some lamb ear. Brambleclaw put Hollypaw on that nest over there," she used her head to gesture to a pile of soft moss and leaves in the corner. "Be careful; don't jolt any part off her body. Just in case something else happens." Brambleclaw carefully placed Hollypaw on the nest. The two foster-parents sat around their foster-kit, worry written on their faces.

Jaypaw walked over to the nest and placed down the herbs that he was given. He looked up at his parents, his blind eyes not directly on them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Before Leafpool gets agitated. She might get a bit stressed. She finds it easier to work without other cats in here." Squirrelflight nodded and stood to leave. Brambleclaw hesitated staying by Hollypaw's side.

"Come on, love," Squirrelflight said. "Lets leave Leafpool to work." Brambleclaw sighed and followed Squirrelflight. The two mates walked out side by side, disappearing through the entrance to go and comfort their other foster-kit, Lionpaw.

Leafpool came to Hollypaw's nest. She poked and prodded Hollypaw with her paw, searching her for any abnormalities. Finding none, she nodded to herself.

"Jaypaw, place your paw where you find mine." Jaypaw put his paw on his mentor's leg, running his paw down until her felt her paw. Leafpool removed her paw letting her apprentices paw lay on his litter-mates eye lid.

"Now, I want you to apply a small amount of force. Then drag your paw to your left." Jaypaw did as he was instructed, feeling something move under his paw.

"Good, Jaypaw. You've just opened your sister's eye. Now, I'm going to push some celandine. I want you to pick it up and drip the juice just below your paw. That'll drip it into Hollypaw's eye."

"What wrong with her eyes, Leafpool?" Jaypaw asked with an inquiring voice.

"Nothing may be wrong with her eyes. There could be though, so if we start administering celandine now, it could stop her going blind." Leafpool cringed slightly as she realized what she had stepped on. Jaypaw though, didn't show any discomfort or anger at the subject just nodded. He knew, that if his sister became blind, it would be worse for her. He was born blind, learning his whole life how to deal with it. Hollypaw though, knew what it was like to see. She would find it harder to adapt, knowing what it was like. It would be incredibly hard for her to get used to things. The most he could do, was save her from the pain of not being able to see.

After a while, by sun high, Leafpool and Jaypaw had finished with taking care of Hollypaw. Leafpool had sent Jaypaw and Honeypaw out to get some more chamoile. She had been watching Hollypaw out of the corner of her eye, while checking the herb-stores. The apprentice should wake up soon, if she didn't, there could possibly be something wrong with her heart.

As if on cue, not a few moments later, the forest green eyes of Hollypaw cracked open. She stayed laying flat on the ground, as if she still wasn't fully aware of where she was. Leafpool padded over and sat in front of her, waiting for Hollypaw to register her. After a while, the apprentice attempted to push herself up on her front paws.

"Leafpool? Why am I in the medicine cat den?" Hollypaw asked curiously, with slightly uncertain tone coming through.

"You had a bit of a stumble," Leafpool lied. There was no point in Hollypaw  
knowing what had happened with her and her brother. "You're going to have to stay in this den for a while, just until you recover."

Hollypaw sighed with annoyance at being trapped in the med cat den, but knew there was no point going against Leafpool. So she just nodded, lay down, and fell asleep.

**A/N – I know that's probably one of my worst chapters, but it's just a quick one, the quality will get better.**


End file.
